1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a method and a system of image processing, in particular to the method for processing the composited images including animation, and the method for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user manipulates a sticker image attached to a background image in a computer device, one sticker image is chosen to be stuck to a background that is first selected. Then a location is chosen to place the sticker image. After that sticker image is combined with the background image, and a new image having the sticker image is created.
When the user wants a portion of the foreground image to be hidden behind a specific area or an object of the background image, a cutting tool in a software program is used to cut the foreground image according to the pattern of the portion to be hidden. A visual effect of putting the portion of the foreground image behind the background image is rendered when the cut foreground image is pasted to the background image.
FIGS. 9A to 9C show an exemplary method to apply the sticker to an image in the conventional technology.
In 9A, a second image 902, e.g. a background image, is provided. A first image 901 used to be the foreground sticker image is also provided. Rather than directly pasting the sticker image onto the second image 902, when the user uses a portion of the first image 901 to be hidden behind a specific area of the second image 902, such as the example shown in FIG. 9B, the first image 901 is cut using a software program according to the hiding location. The cut first image 901′ is therefore formed, and a combined image shown in FIG. 9C is created.